Happy Birthday to You
by larinia713
Summary: Written for the Kurtofsky Gift Exchange 2014 for Trekkiepirate. Prompt: 1. Exhausted after the birthday party (Kurt's or Dave's is up to the author), they go home and the birthday boy gets one last present before bed. 2. (for art) Wall sex or Dave admiring Kurt's new muscles and getting all sorts of naughty ideas. This fic is a glimpse into their lives told through birthdays.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **There are no trigger warning. There is mention of Finn (still alive) at the beginning and a brief dismissal of Blaine and his relationship with Kurt.

**Author's Note: **Many thanks are due to Totoropirate for being an awesome cheerleader as always.

Just some background for this fic… I really wanted to give the best gift I could. So I went for it and tried to give Trekkiepirate everything in their 'do want' list and a little bit for the second prompt even though I cannot draw to save my own life! The list was nice but also kind of random. For those that want to know ahead of time, this was the 'do want' list: Domestic fic, a lazy morning or a night of cuddling on the couch watching musicals. Bonus points if Dave sings. Double bonus points if you can include pet hedgehogs somewhere. For the dirtier fics, I like top!Dave/bottom!Kurt and dirty talk that doesn't stray into bad porn or bad romance novel.

Also this fic starts after Heart and is AU from about half way through. Kurt realized that Dave deserved a chance and Dave was always at McKinley.

That is all! I hope Trekkiepirate enjoys this!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Kurt's 19th birthday, May 2012**

"Hudson! Hey, wait up!" Dave half-shouted down the busy hallway between second and third period. He watched as the tallest teenager ever to inhabit Lima stopped and turned toward him.

"What's up man?"

Dave looked around the hallway to make sure that his boyfriend was nowhere within hearing range.

"What are you getting Kurt for his birthday in a few weeks?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about doing something in the name of our awesomeness being brothers and all. Like some kind of bonding thing." Finn's face had a touch of concern on it. "You're still trying to figure out what to get him? You knocked it out of the part on Valentine's Day. This should be a piece of cake for you!"

"No," Dave said while shaking his head. "That was easy. I just did whatever I thought someone would do in those cheesy romantic comedies that come out every year. This is different."

Dave could feel the tension starting to build up in the back of his shoulders and the pressure of over-thinking filling up his every thought and causing a headache on the horizon.

"I have to get this right," Dave tried again. "I lucked out when Blaine messed up and Kurt was willing to give me a chance. I can't risk it."

"Calm down, dude." Finn clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Kurt isn't going to break up with you just because you didn't find the perfect gift for him. He likes you a lot, otherwise he wouldn't have said yes when you asked him out. Give him a little credit."

Dave nodded at Finn's good-will smile and stuck his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans before trudging his way through the rest of the crowded hallway to his next class.

* * *

Dave hummed against Kurt's lips as their brief make out session naturally progressed to softer and gentler presses. It had started because Kurt couldn't help himself from singing along with Rizzo about how there were 'worse thing he could do' while they watched Grease that afternoon. He made a smart assed comment that as long as Kurt didn't have a pregnancy scare they would be fine. When Kurt faked offense, Dave quickly swooped in and started kissing him to prevent the tirade he knew would spew forth.

"Don't think you aren't still going to get a speech about how being gay doesn't mean that we are girls or the things they are capable of later." Kurt snipped at him with a last peck to his cheek before curling up under Dave's arm to finish the movie.

"Kurt, you know I know that," Dave started to whine. He would much rather go back to making out at the end of the movie instead of receiving a lecture from his boyfriend.

"I know. I know," Kurt waved him off. "Now shush. I want to see Crater Face get his ass handed to him by Danny."

Dave allowed Kurt to become engrossed into the race between the two men on screen. He never understood how they cast people so old to play teenagers for this movie.

He settled his hand over the curve of Kurt's shoulder and rubbed his thumb back and forth over the soft fabric of his shirt. Sweet and melancholy music started again and Dave started to hum along to the tune. He couldn't remember the words but he knew that it was a different version to a song that was on earlier in the movie. Kurt jerked quickly out from under his arm and turned to face him.

"Were you just singing the reprise to Sandra Dee?"

"I was humming whatever that song was, yes. I don't know the name of it. Why?"

"No reason." Kurt offered him a tight lipped smile with suspiciously gleaming eyes.

"What?" Dave demanded.

"You don't really have all that much in common with Sandra Dee if you pay attention to the words that Rizzo originally sings." Kurt said. Dave still didn't understand what Kurt was trying to tell him though.

"Alright, I'll spell it out for you," Kurt began with a sigh. "You have drunk beer, so that is checked off. You swear like a sailor under the right conditions."

Dave blushed when Kurt brought that up. He wasn't like most of his friends who would insert random expletives into their speech just for the shock value. The only time he really cursed was when Kurt teased him to the point of combustion or, even better, when Kurt didn't tease him and got him off hard and fast. He had just started to think of the last time that he and Kurt had time alone and the fantastic orgasms that followed when he felt Kurt poke him on his nose.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Dave tried to put as much innocence into his tone as possible but Kurt didn't buy it.

"I was saying, that the only thing that you have in common with the song is the not smoking part and partly the virginity bit."

"I'm not a complete virgin," Dave mumbled. He and Kurt had done so much in the two and a half months they had been dating. He had even done more with girls while trying to hide from himself and his sexuality.

"I know you aren't. That's why I said 'partly the virginity bit'." Kurt said softly. "Now, we have about 15 minutes left of the movie and then at least an hour before anyone comes home. What do say we finish Grease, and then make more progress on making you less of a virgin?"

"I say we ditch the movie since we watch it once a week anyway and we both get something out of the alone time."

"You, sir, have had a fantastic idea!"

The last part of the movie that Dave saw was Danny strutting around the football field in a letterman sweater before Kurt climbed into his lap and he knew what he was going to do for Kurt's birthday.

* * *

Instead of waiting until Sunday to celebrate Kurt's birthday, the Hudson-Hummel clan opted to have a larger than normal Friday Night Dinner and allowed both boys to invite their significant others. Carole made Kurt's favorite breaded pork chops and Burt picked up a cheesecake from the bakery that Kurt claimed had the best pastries in Lima. And thankfully for all involved in eating the meal that night, neither Finn nor Rachel were allowed to step foot into the kitchen.

As Kurt was scraping the last of the crumbs of cheesecake off of his plate, his dad and Carole slipped into the kitchen under the guise of loading the dishwasher. They returned carrying two envelopes; one a standard size, white one with only his name on it and another much larger 8x11.5 one with his full name and address on it along with a bold-fonted name and return address in the upper left corner. Kurt looked to them both with a face full of confusion before seeing the design on the larger envelope while Carole discreetly moved his plate out from in front of him.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kurt was starting to get breathless. He turned it over and noticed that the top of the envelope had been already opened.

"Open it and find out." Burt encouraged him.

Kurt simply turned the large envelope upside down and allowed all the contents to fall out across the table. There were several forms to fill out that he didn't waste any time on, a heavy course catalog, and a thick, pristinely white piece of paper with a letter printed across it. Kurt brought it closer and began to read.

"'Mister Kurt Hummel, we are pleased to offer our congratulations to you upon being accepted to the Pratt Institute for Design…' I got in! Oh my god." Kurt trailed off and looked back to the letter. "'Please take a moment to look through your course catalog…' Oh my god, Dad!" Kurt pushed back from the table so fast that his chair fell over and crashed to the floor on his way to hug his dad.

Burt wrapped his arms around his son tightly while Dave picked up the forgotten chair with a smile and set it back in its place at the table again.

"Now, I know this is exciting. But the acceptance letter isn't your gift since Carole and me had nothing to do with your talent and you getting in. Why don't you open the other one?"

Kurt returned to his seat next to Dave and opened the small, white envelope as his dad suggested. Inside was a single piece of paper with a row of numbers listed on it.

"What is this, Dad? It looks like a bank statement but it's not for my account. My account doesn't have this much in it."

"That is part your birthday and part your graduation present." Burt explained. "When we sold both our houses, we had some left over after buying this place. So we set it aside and put it into some investments and whatnot. You can't access it yet, but consider it motivation for a few years. By the time you graduate college, the Cds will have matured and you can pay off most of your loans.

"Finn," Burt addressed his stepson. "You have one set up for you too. For loans if you decide to go to school or to help you buy a house or something when you get out of the army."

"Cool! Thanks Burt. Thanks Mom!" Finn grinned while Kurt still sat in shock over the amount in the bank account and the fact that it would only continue to grow before he accessed it. "Can I give Kurt my gift now?"

Kurt turned to his brother and noticed him placing an obviously football-shaped package on the table in front of him. He quirked an eyebrow and reached for the gift and started to unwrap it despite knowing what it was.

"I know what you're thinking but hear me out." Finn gestured towards the ball now sitting in front of Kurt sans paper. "This is the game ball from the only game you played as a Titan. They gave it to me but I think that you have always deserved it more."

Kurt abandoned the ball and moved around the table to wrap his brother in a hug as tightly as he did his father.

"Thank you Finn."

"Okay. My turn, Kurt." Rachel trilled as she set a small square box into his hands as soon as he let go of Finn. He stood as he ripped the paper away and opened the lid to reveal a huge and gaudy star-shaped brooch. "It's so you remember that even though you won't be a star on Broadway like me, you're still a star on your own."

Kurt gave Rachel a small hug and thanks before gathering the rest of his gifts. Dave managed to stack Kurt's college forms and letters to bring with them to Kurt's room.

Now that the moment was getting closer for him to give Kurt his gift, he was starting to get nervous. It wouldn't be as expensive as the bank account that Burt and Carole had started for him, or as sentimental as the football from Finn. He did breathe a small sigh of relief knowing that even though Kurt might not like his gift, he could still find a use for it, unlike the brooch Rachel had given Kurt. Dave was fairly sure that the thing would end up in the back of Kurt's closet and wouldn't even make it into a box for the move to New York.

"So, I guess it's my turn now right?" Dave shuffled nervously as he retrieved Kurt's gift from his backpack. He watched as Kurt sat down gently on the corner of his bed with a soft smile on his lips.

"Dave. You didn't have to get me anything. I told you that with everything you went through on Valentine's Day, I was set for at least six months." Kurt tried to joke with him.

"Like I would believe that," Dave joked right back. "Even straight guys know better than to fall for something like that. I would end up having to come up with something even better than Valentine's Day to make up for not getting you something for your birthday."

They both laughed because they knew it was absolutely true. Neither would have believed that they would be so perfect for each other. Their senses of humor matched. And while Dave knew he would do anything within his power to make sure that Kurt was happy and felt loved (even though he hadn't said it yet), he wouldn't let Kurt walk all over him. Kurt was the same way about him. Kurt built up Dave's confidence and never backed down. The worked well together.

"Alright," Kurt drawled. "Let me have it. We both know it won't be as bad as that brooch."

"No," Dave laughed a little more. "It's not as bad as that. But if you don't like it, at least you kind find a use for it around the house. Or your new apartment in New York."

Dave handed Kurt the gift wrapped box. It was obvious that Dave's gift was some article of clothing. By the size and shape of the box, Kurt figured it must be a shirt or a sweater.

Kurt tore off the thick paper and carefully ran his fingers along the edges of the box to pop the tape that held the lid to the bottom. The lid came off easily and Kurt placed it behind him on the bed before starting to unfold the tissue paper overlaying his gift.

Dave held his breath while Kurt looked at the cream colored cardigan while running his thumb along the red trim.

"I know it's not really your style, but I know how much you love making me watch Grease every week," Dave chided to try to hide his nervousness. "But I figured that even if you didn't like it, it could keep you warm. It's really thick and-"

Kurt had started to lift the sweater out of the box and noticed the McKinley High letter M on the front, left side of the jacket. It was a perfect mimic of Danny's letterman sweater from Grease. The letter itself had several pins on it as well. And Kurt's surprised gasp was what cut Dave off.

"Dave…" Kurt breathed out. "How? What is this? I mean, I know what it is. But what do all these mean and how did you get the letter for it?"

"Well the pins are what you would have had presented to you if McKinley was a better school and gave out all the distinctions it should for things other than sports.

"The genie lamp thing is for your academics. You know what the choir and drama things are, I'm sure," Dave said with a small smile. "And the football pin should be obvious as well. As for the letter, it's my extra one. I got two freshman year. One for hockey and one for football."

Dave watched as Kurt's thumb moved from the trim to each pin as he told him about them. When he finished his explanation, Kurt quickly tossed the sweater beside him on the bed and jumped to his feet to hug Dave like he had the rest of his family.

"Does this mean you like it?" Dave asked curiously.

"I love it," Kurt pulled back to tell him before returning back to the hug. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Dave whispered as he squeezed Kurt back just as fiercely.

"I love you."

Dave felt his breath catch as he tried to process the words. He loosened his grip on Kurt so that he could see his boyfriend's face. Kurt was smiling and his eyes sparkled with what Dave assumed had to be Kurt's feelings for him. And Dave couldn't help but to smile back in the same way.

"I love you too, Kurt. Happy birthday." Even though it was Kurt's birthday, Dave felt like he had received the best gift of all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Dave's 19****th**** Birthday, January 2013**

It had taken a lot of deception both on Kurt and David's roommate's parts to pull off Kurt's birthday surprise for him. Little white lies had been told by two different people to pull this off. Kurt had apologized endlessly about having a major test two weeks into the new semester; a likelihood that was unrealistic but Dave didn't know that. Clarke claimed that he was heading home for the long weekend to visit his mom and sister in New Jersey.

The two had gotten severely lucky when it came to their relationship and college endeavors. Kurt accepted his place at Pratt and managed to snag a single dorm room while Dave had been granted a partial scholarship for the sports management and advertising program at Boston College. Both sat down on Skype after getting their first semester's syllabus and a calendar to plan who was taking the train which weekend. They managed to see each other at least once a month, if not two or three times if their testing schedules allowed it. That plan coupled with traveling home together for holidays weekends kept them close and completely firm in their love for one another.

Kurt had felt bad when he had heard the resignation in Dave's voice when he realized he would be all alone on his birthday his first year away from home. He wanted to spill his guts and cheer his boyfriend up. _"I will be there! I'm coming to see you. And I have more surprises than that up my sleeve too!" _Instead he swallowed the sour feeling in the back of his mouth and double checked his train ticket confirmation. Seeing the random letters and numbers of the confirmation made it easier for Kurt to breathe.

His plan was taking form beautifully with everything considered. Dave had received an autographed hockey jersey from some player he had mentioned to Kurt once upon a time a week before. Kurt found it on an auction site and snatched it up. It played perfectly with lending to his absence on Dave's birthday by being sent to him. Kurt watched Dave open the gift over Skype while he professed his sadness for not being able to be there with him. Dave had smiled, even if it was a bit sadly, and told Kurt that he understood and the jersey was a definite plus.

He would take Friday off from his two classes (with permission from his professors and a promise to complete the work to be handed in on Wednesday with the rest of the class) and hop on the Boston bound train after his last class on Thursday to be there on Dave's birthday. Kurt had four days and nights to be with Dave with the upcoming Martin Luther King, Jr holiday cancelling his Monday classes. He just hoped that his boyfriend would forgive him and Clarke for their little white lies in favor of the surprise.

* * *

Kurt sipped his mocha from a comfortable armchair and watched the building across from the café. He had told Dave multiple times how lucky he was to have such a good coffee place right across the street from his apartment but the sentiment was lost on him. Kurt couldn't understand how anyone could function without at least one cup of coffee a day whereas Dave couldn't stand the stuff.

While waiting to catch a glimpse of Dave making his way into the building after his late afternoon study group he thought about the one and only time he managed to convince Dave to try a sip of the liquid.

It had been his last visit to Boston before they both went home for winter break and he claimed that he needed a pick-me-up before boarding the train. Kurt ordered his regular mocha like always and Dave shook his head at him. Kurt then proceeded to say that the drink was delicious and Dave didn't know what he was missing.

The reverse psychology worked and Dave grudgingly lifted Kurt's cup to his own mouth to take a sip. Kurt had smiled when it had seemed that Dave had liked the coffee but as soon as his boyfriend swallowed a grimace took over his face. Dave had coughed and went on a rant about hot chocolate having an illicit affair with Devil water or some such nonsense and Kurt smiled at the memory.

When he lifted his head out of his memories to look back out the window, Kurt saw Dave trudging up the stairs to his apartment building. Dave's shoulders were slumped and his head was hanging down slightly too.

"I'm here, David." Kurt whispered to himself and hoped that some part of Dave would feel the words deep in his soul. He then grabbed his small carry-on sized suitcase and his messenger bag before tossing his half-empty coffee up in the trash to cross the street and make his boyfriend happy.

* * *

He used his own key to get into the lobby area of the building several minutes after Dave had disappeared behind the doors himself. It was empty now and no one was standing by the bank of elevators. His plan was almost at its conclusion and now that everything was falling into place, Kurt's hands were starting to get sweaty with nerves and the outside corner of his right eye twitched.

Kurt walked into the open elevator and after he pressed the button for the fifth floor, he closed his eye and took several deep breaths. _Dave won't be mad. Dave will be happy. Dave loves me._ Kurt repeated this mantra over and over until the elevator jerked to a stop.

The doors opened up to a hallway that now had plain, bargain style, grey tile lining the floor. Kurt had never understood why the hallway had previously had dark brown carpet along it and had mentioned it to Dave upon his first visit to Boston. It seemed as if the building's owner finally grew tired of the upkeep of keeping it cleaned and ripped it out when most of their college aged tenants were gone for Christmas.

The wheels of his suitcase made a repetitive thump-a-thump-shhuss sound as they rolled over the tile and grout lines to Dave's door and Kurt hoped that Dave wouldn't be able to hear the cacophony that the carpet would have once prevented. It wouldn't do to have worked and worried so hard for this to be ruined due to updated flooring.

When he was within 15 feet of Dave's apartment door, he retracted the handle of the suitcase and picked it up by the fabric strap on the side to try and ensure a more silent arrival. He walked deliberately from heel to toe to avoid any type of extra noise from his boots as he approached the door.

It took several moments after Kurt knocked on the door before he heard any sign of life in the apartment. He raised his hand to knock again when the door opened widely and he was wrapped up in Dave's arms. His suitcase was still in the hall while Dave lifted him off of his feet. Kurt could even feel Dave's smile against his jaw as he return the tight embrace.

"Oh my god, Kurt! What are you doing here?" Dave sounded out of breath but completely ecstatic as he lowered Kurt so he could stand on his own again.

"It's your birthday, silly." Kurt said with a shrug. "There's no way I would let you spend your first birthday away from home alone. What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?"

"The best kind," Dave breathed out before brushing his lips against Kurt's. "Wait, what about your test tomorrow?"

"There was no test, Dave. I wanted to surprise you," Kurt explained. "I talked to my professors and arranged for my work and projects to be handed in on time with everyone else when I get back. I also called Clarke and bribed him with a home-cooked meal the next time I visited to get him out of the apartment too. This weekend is all about you and me and your birthday."

Kurt pressed a quick kiss to Dave's cheek before stepping back into the hallway to grab his suitcase to bring it fully into the apartment. If he swayed his hips a little in exaggeration, Dave didn't need to know the reason behind it yet.

"God, I love you." Kurt smiled at the dopey look on Dave's face.

He closed the door once he was back in and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck again.

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

Kurt was slightly embarrassed with himself the next morning. Even though he had drunk half of his cup of coffee as an energy boost prior to announcing himself at Dave's door, he crashed fairly quickly. A full morning of classes followed by an almost four hour train ride had taken more out of him than he first expected.

He remembered Dave ordering them Chinese food for dinner. He remembered snuggling together on the couch; Kurt with his legs under a blanket and reading a new copy of Vogue while Dave watched a hockey game. Kurt even remembered throwing the blanket aside and moving somewhat gracefully to his knees in front of Dave on the couch. They joked about starting a new tradition of birthday blowjobs which Kurt followed through on.

What he didn't remember was whether or not he came as well at some point last night and how he got into Dave's bed. Kurt assumed that Dave must have somehow gotten him there but he had no idea if Dave had to pick him up or if Kurt was able to motor himself into the bedroom and just had Dave steer him. Either way, he was determined to make up for falling asleep on his boyfriend on his birthday today. And making Dave breakfast in bed would go a long way to start.

Kurt snuck his way out of the bed and bunched the sheet and comforter against Dave's body to mimic his own for Dave to snuggle with if he rolled over. He threw on one of Dave's t-shirts that were folded in a basket near his dresser so that he wouldn't be cooking bare chested and make his way as quietly as possible to the kitchen.

Having visited so often, Kurt knew his way around the small space. And while neither Clarke nor Dave were gourmet chefs, they had all the essential kitchen items and ingredients to make simple meals. He grabbed the milk, eggs, and butter from the refrigerator. Then he pulled the box of pancake mix down from its shelf in the pantry.

Close to fifteen minutes later, Kurt had two plates with a small stack of pancakes on each one on the counter. He was debating with himself on whether to pour the maple syrup on top of them or to place it on the side for Dave to choose how much he wanted on his own. Kurt preferred to drown his own pancakes if he had _real _maple syrup; if he didn't, he would dust them with powdered sugar.

As the microwave counted down the few seconds it had left Kurt raised his arm to open the door so the beeping wouldn't sound and wake up Dave before Kurt could bring him breakfast. Kurt turned back to the plates with the now warmed syrup and started to arrange the plates and glasses of juice onto a cookie sheet.

_While they have the basics, they certainly need to invest in some TV trays_, Kurt thought to himself.

Before he could lift his makeshift tray from the counter, Kurt felt two large and overly warm hands cup his hips from behind and slowly slide around him and caress his stomach. He felt the heat from Dave's chest before he felt the firmness of his boyfriend's chest actually touch him. Kurt hummed and relaxed back into Dave for a few short moments before he turned to face him and greet him with a kiss.

"You were supposed to stay in bed," Kurt said and followed it with a full pout. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You have surprised me enough in the last twenty four hours. Don't you think?" At Kurt's agreeing hum, Dave took both plates and brought them to the small kitchen table. "But I'll love you forever if you bring the silverware and juice to the table for me."

"You already do," Kurt said in a sing-song voice as he gathered the rest of the tray's belonging and brought them to the table.

They sat in comfortable silence for most of their meal. Dave briefly praised Kurt's pancakes and Kurt only blushed slightly at the flattery. Once their plates were devoid of any pancake remains, Kurt stood and headed to the sink with their dishes. He was running mildly hot water into the stopped basin when he once again felt Dave snake his arm around his waist.

"You should leave those and come back to bed with me." Dave's voice was low and rough sounding next to Kurt's ear.

"I guess I can do that," Kurt said as he turned around in the enclosure of Dave's arms after turning off the running water. He raised his slightly damp hands and carded them through the hair at the base of Dave's neck as he pressed their cheeks together.

The once short hair that he was used to being able to feel catch on the underside of his nails had grown considerably since the two of them started college. Kurt's fingers twisted the wavy hair between his index and middle fingers using his thumb to help him flip it.

"You need a haircut, mister."

"Don't act like you don't like it." Dave pulled his head so that he could look Kurt fully in his eyes. "I know for a fact that you like being able to tug on it when I blow you."

"You don't need to be so crass. Sheesh."

Kurt tried to chastise Dave but found himself pushed back the last couple of inches into the edge of the sink counter. He felt his stomach and thigh muscles start to tense in anticipation of arousal when Dave leaned forward and pushed their lips together firmly.

After being together for almost a year, granted that a good bit of that time was spent in different cities for college, Kurt and Dave had kissing down to a science. Some people would call it boring and completely off-putting knowing what came next at exactly what time, but Dave and Kurt didn't. If anything, Kurt longed for it. He knew when to open his lips and he knew when he would be able to thrust his tongue into Dave's eagerly waiting mouth. Kurt felt confident and assertive when he was with Dave. He loved not having to second guess himself. He could let the pattern of familiarity lead him and his boyfriend exactly where they needed to go.

"Let us adjourn to the bedroom, my love. For the day is young and my great need for you may not be sated until after the sun dies in the west." Dave affected the countenance of snobby wannabe actor.

Kurt couldn't hold in his snort of laughter. He bowed his head down and rested his forehead against the top of Dave's shoulder.

"You are such a dork. I think I would rather you be crass than to listen to you say something like that again," Kurt managed through his laughter.

"Eh… You love me."

"I do." Kurt grabbed both of Dave's hands and started to maneuver them both back into Dave's bedroom. "So let's get started on sating your love for me."

Dave nearly choked on his laughter as Kurt started tugging at the few clothes they both had on. Once he had them both naked, he crossed to his suitcase to retrieve the box of condoms that he had brought with him knowing that Dave didn't have any.

They had both been very active with one another, but had never reached the point where they had gone further than blow jobs and the occasional fingering. The most common reason being that roommates significantly wrecked the mood and Kurt was sure that Dave was still nervous about the only real remaining aspect of his virginity. And while Kurt assured him that he was more than fine with bottoming, Dave insisted on waiting until they could enjoy it without extra ears listening. This weekend, Kurt was determined to take advantage of lack of auditory voyeurs.

"What are you-" Dave's voice snipped off when Kurt turned back around and brandished the box back and forth.

"I know you wanted to wait until it was just us. And now it is. So, what do you think?"

Kurt watched Dave glance between the box and back up to his eyes. He saw the nervousness return to Dave's face like it always did when this topic was brought up between them.

"If you don't want to, we can just do like we always do. There's no pressure, David." Kurt moved to put the box back into his suitcase when Dave grabbed his wrist and cause him to drop the box in the middle of the floor.

"No, it's not that." Kurt watched his boyfriend let out a deep breath. "I was just thinking that if you pull any more surprises this weekend, I'm probably not going to be able to move before class on Tuesday!"

Kurt launched himself towards Dave while laughing and tackled him backwards into the bed. The box of condoms lay forgotten on the floor and neither cared.

* * *

Kurt sighed and arched his back as Dave dragged two of his fingers out of his hole. It felt so much better having his boyfriend do this in person than having to handle it himself through their phone/Skype sex dates. Luckily for Kurt, Dave seemed to enjoy working him open just as much as Kurt did.

"One more Dave, please." Kurt was starting to whine and he didn't care.

On the next outward drag of his fingers, Dave crooked them forward. Kurt flinched at the unexpected pleasure. The simple pressure from the two fingers felt magnified while Dave continued to press against his prostate.

Kurt looked down to Dave's face that was resting on Kurt's left thigh. Dave directed a small smirk to him at his surprised face. Kurt immediately grabbed onto Dave's shoulders and pulled him into a firm kiss, needing the feel of his boyfriend covering him and keeping him grounded to the bed.

Once Dave pulled back from the kiss to sit back on his knees between Kurt's legs, he reached for the small bottle of lube and applied more to his ring finger. He gently started to apply more pressure to Kurt's hole while he kept the two pushing into him.

"Dave," Kurt reached down and grabbed his wrist. "If you don't put that next finger in me and get this show on the road, the curtain is going to fall a lot sooner than we both want it too."

Dave looked at Kurt confused for a few moments before realization hit his face. Kurt couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. It was cut off by the insertion of Dave's third finger and turned into a reckless, loud moan. Kurt heard Dave echo his own earlier chuckle.

"It's a good thing you arranged for Clarke to not be here this weekend, huh?"

"Shut up," was the most eloquent thing Kurt could think to offer as a retort as he rocked back and forth on Dave's fingers. He was used to stretching himself, but Dave had never gone more than two deep with him. Kurt stilled his hips and moved himself away from Dave's barely moving hand sensing his boyfriend's nervousness at the new progression for the two of them.

"Hey," Kurt moved to his knees to bring himself face to face with Dave again. He pressed a few light kisses to his lips. Kurt's ran his fingers lightly up and down Dave's arms for a few passes. "Why don't you lay down and let me handle this part?"

Dave bobbed his head silently and Kurt helped him to scoot up against the headboard with a few pillows around and behind him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, am I?"

Kurt wanted to laugh at Dave's frantic question but knew that Dave wasn't in the right frame of mind to handle jokes at this point.

"No, Dave. You won't," Kurt whispered.

He smiled at the sight of Dave sighing and beginning to relax against the pillows, trusting him. Kurt moved to straddle his thighs and put his hands on Dave's pecs. He twisted his thumbs around in circles over Dave's nipples while spreading his legs further to allow their cocks to brush along one another.

Dave moaned Kurt's name over and over and eventually grabbed Kurt's hips to stop his undulating hips. Kurt moved his hips further forward and felt his cock graze Dave's stomach before feelings Dave's cock slip behind him and between his ass cheeks. He shuttered at the catch and drag against his hole and at Dave's whispered pleas of, "Please, baby. God."

Kurt straightened his back and turned to look behind him to find the lube. He poured some into the palm of his hand to warm for a few moments. When he wrapped his hand around Dave's cock, he leaned forward to kiss him softly and swallow his needy whines.

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt asked when he pulled back.

At Dave's nod, Kurt pulled his knees closer to Dave's hips to raise himself higher. He lowered himself until he could feel the head of Dave's cock start to push against his entrance. When Dave was past the first ring of muscle, Kurt removed his hand from his dick and discreetly wiped it on the sheet under them.

Slowly Kurt raised and lowered himself down until he was fully seated. He could feel the slightly prickly feel of Dave's balls against his ass and the coarse hair of Dave's lower abdomen rubbing against the head of his own cock. He felt Dave's hands grip his hips once more. The pressure and heat from Dave made Kurt shift forward and both of them gasped at the movements.

"Jesus, Kurt," Dave said through gritted teeth. He had small beads of sweat starting to form along his hairline.

Kurt moved his torso forward so that he could rest against Dave's chest. The feeling of being full and the warmth that was starting to permeate the room made him want to fall into Dave and stay there forever. He wanted this to last forever.

Soon, Dave shifted his leg under Kurt and the slight movement caused him to press his cock against Kurt's prostate. Kurt gasped again and lifted his head slowly to look into Dave's eyes. He started to faintly rock his hips back and forth, just enough to have Dave nudge that spot over and over again.

Kurt could feel his nails digging into the tops of Dave's shoulder, but his boyfriend did nothing to remove his hands. When he realized he would end up hurting Dave once the rush of love making had worn off, he loosened his grip and wrapped the whole of his hands around the apex of Dave's shoulders. Now only his fingertips pressed firmly into Dave's flesh instead of the cut of his nails.

Dave sighed and gasped in equal measure as Kurt continued the slow, torturous sway of his hips. Occasionally Kurt would pause long enough to press a soft and chaste kiss against whatever part of Dave he could reach; his jawline, the corner of his mouth, and even once, the tip of his nose.

The tingling of his orgasm started to cross along Kurt's nerves. He felt it from the back of his neck to the base of his cock. His balls drew up tight against his crotch and he huffed at the effort to keep his slow pace. The pressure against his prostate was too perfect. The feel of Dave's hands moving from his hips to caress his ass and back too sweet.

"God, you look beautiful," Dave whispered.

Kurt smiled and leaned forward once more to kiss Dave firmly on his mouth. The new position trapped Kurt's heavily flushed cock between their stomach and Kurt groaned. He kept up the minute swivels of his hips knowing that he was starting to fall over the edge.

Dave brought his arms further around Kurt having recognized his boyfriend's tell of his approaching orgasm and trapped him so that he could finish himself off against Dave's stomach. The extra heat from Dave's arms on his sweat cooled skin and the tenderness of the action made Kurt swell with bliss. He gasped and shivered through the rush of his climax never increasing his rocks. Kurt just let the sensations overwhelm him and sweep him away.

Eventually Kurt stopped moving his hips and sat up to kiss Dave. He came down from his high with a mixture of Dave's sweet hands soothing his starting-to-ache- thighs and his tongue stroking along Kurt's. Kurt could still feel Dave hard and straining inside of him. He relaxed his legs and allowed them to spread wider once more to give Dave room to move his own legs.

Kurt could see the restraint in Dave's face. He bent as close to Dave's ear as he could and raised himself up on Dave's cock slightly to do so.

"Use me."

Kurt breathed the words into Dave's ear. His boyfriend made no move to claim his own release. So Kurt tried again.

"You aren't going to hurt me." Kurt pulled back to look into Dave's eyes. "It's your turn. I'm fine. I'm beyond fine. I promise."

"How do you always know what's going through my head?"

"Because I love you. That's how." Kurt smiled at Dave with a small shrug as if the answer was the simplest in the world and to Kurt it was.

Kurt watch and felt Dave shift his hips to lower himself to a more flattened position in the bed. Kurt lifted his own weight onto the palms of his hands on either side of Dave's head once Dave had stilled.

Dave gripped Kurt's hips once more and planted his feet so that he could lift and thrust himself back into Kurt's pliant hole. Kurt felt Dave push deeper back into him and moaned low in the back of his throat.

"Kurt, I-," Dave started then his words were choked off when a growly ripped through his chest.

Kurt still held himself over Dave but lowered his chest to be flush with Dave's sensing that he needed the closer contact. Dave's hands still gripped his hips firmly and his hips continued their repetitive and sure thrusts. He snuck his hands under Dave's arms so that he could wrap his hands around and over the top of Dave's shoulders from his back. When Kurt had his hands secured he brought his lips to Dave's neck.

He nipped and teased the straining tendon. The light stubble when Kurt reached Dave's jaw easily made his lips tingle. And while his upper body remained tightly latched onto Dave to comfort him, Kurt's lower body remained lax and open to Dave. Kurt knew Dave wouldn't take long to reach his own orgasm once he was able to set his own pace.

"Come," Kurt whispered into Dave's ear. "Do it. Just let go."

Kurt could feel the stutter of Dave's pace and the rumbling in Dave's chest of what would soon be a combination of a shout and a growl. He moved his lips back to the sweet spot Dave had at the hinge of jaw just under his left ear. The grip his boyfriend had on him increased and three hard and fast thrusts later Kurt felt the rush of hot come inside him and Dave melt into the bed under him.

He continued lightly kissing Dave's neck while Dave slowly trailed his fingers up and down Kurt's back and letting out a content hum.

"Happy birthday to me." Dave said with a touch of smugness.

"You are such a dork," Kurt said with a laugh that was more of a snort.

"But you love me anyway." Dave's eyes were bright and Kurt could not help himself but to kiss him again.

"Yeah, I do." Kurt said sweetly before finding a comfy place to rest his head between the crook of Dave's neck and shoulder. "We need to get up and take a shower."

"You're the one settling in for hibernation."

Kurt raised his head and balked at Dave.

"Don't act like you aren't the slightest bit tired after that yourself, Yogi."

Dave laughed at Kurt's put upon indignation.

"You're right," Dave agreed with his now newly re-snuggled boyfriend. "And, thank you. This birthday has been the best one I've had in a long time."

"You're very welcome," Kurt mumbled. "Now, shush. I'm sleepy."

The last part came out halfway through a yawn and before he fully fell asleep, Kurt felt the press of Dave's arms wrapping securely back around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Kurt's 24th Birthday, May 2017**

It had been a while since they had done anything special for their birthdays. The novelty of being a new couple and the years stressing over gifts and finding a way to be close to one another on the special day had waned. Since they officially were able to move in together after their graduation in mid-June last year, everything had been more relaxed. The new atmosphere didn't diminish the importance of any special events or holidays, they were just more comfortable in who they were as individuals and as a couple from their time together.

The last time either of them went overboard or out of their way was Dave's 21st birthday. Kurt came to Boston the Friday before Dave's birthday. The next night Dave and Kurt, along with several of Dave's friends, went to several different bars and clubs and Dave never had to reach for his wallet. Sunday morning, he woke with his first ever hangover and Kurt took care of him until he had to leave for his train that same afternoon.

Since then, things mellowed. The love they had was always there, but phone calls and Skype dates were more welcomed than the stress, especially with their last few semesters of college before them. So Dave decided it was time to try something a little nicer than a small gift and few whispered 'I love you's.

He made a reservation at the new French bistro that had opened near their neighborhood two months in advance. He also made Kurt promise not to make any plans for his birthday. The day was meant to be for the two of them alone.

The food was excellent and Dave was thrilled to see Kurt enjoying every course of the small chef's menu that night with matching wines. Dave himself kept to one glass of red wine since he didn't favor the taste that much and allowed Kurt to indulge knowing that he could make sure Kurt would get back to their apartment safe and sound. Kurt wasn't completely shit-faced but he was loose-lipped.

Dave was thankful that the two of them could walk home on the somewhat empty streets instead of taking the subway. He knew that Kurt's lowered inhibitions would lead to him accidentally judging someone's fashion or hair choices a little too loudly and embarrassing them at the least. Dave didn't want to think about the worst case scenario that could happen.

By the time they rounded the last corner onto their street, Kurt had devolved into trying to whisper to Dave about their wonderful sex life. The first utterance shocked him, but when Kurt tripped slightly over his own feet and Dave reached out to keep Kurt from landing on his face, he had never been more glad to see their front door before.

"I love how strong you are, Dave." Kurt hiccupped a little on Dave's name and began to drunkenly paw at Dave's arms while he tried to get his key into the front entrance of the building. "I really love it. You know, like how you can grab my legs and just fold me in half… Yeah, hmm."

"Okay, you. In you go." Dave wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist to guide him into the building and hoping they wouldn't run into any of their neighbors. Kurt swayed a little and Dave tightened his grip to keep Kurt upright.

"See," Kurt intoned as Dave guided them towards and into the elevator that was thankfully quick to open and empty. "This is what I was talking about."

Kurt turned into Dave and pressed his full standing weight against Dave's chest. Dave gently wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt when he felt his boyfriend starting to slide down as if he knees were too tired to keep him standing any longer.

"I bet you could lift me up and hold me against the wall and fuck me if you wanted too, couldn't you?" Kurt mused as the elevator opened to their floor.

Dave breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that no one was waiting in the hallway near the elevator. He tightened his hold around Kurt's waist once more to encourage him to move along with him to the apartment. He knew he could pick Kurt up and carry him the last of the way and even all the way to their bed if he needed too, but he also had to unlock their door so it was best if he could keep Kurt on his feet for a few more minutes.

"I think about it sometimes," Kurt said quietly; almost like he didn't want Dave to truly hear him.

"What do you think about Kurt?" Dave asked as he worked the key into the lock and jiggled the handle just right to get it to open. When he got them both fully inside the door and had it closed and locked once more, Dave finally lifted Kurt up and carried him the shorter distance to the bedroom. Kurt hummed gratefully against his neck the whole way there.

"I think about coming home late from work one night," Kurt started. "And as soon as I co-," Kurt hiccupped again. "Come in the door, you kinda pounce on me."

Dave hummed lightly to let Kurt know that he was still listening to him as he gingerly put him down on the edge of the bed. He knelt down and started to take off Kurt's shoes and socks.

"And you know what else?" Kurt fell over onto his side and started to stretch himself out still in his clothes.

"Hey, hang on a minute there. Let's get your clothes off before you fall asleep, Mister In Vino Veritas. Why don't you tell me 'what else' until you're undressed?" Dave tried to nudge Kurt into staying awake and more able to help Dave to get his clothes off.

"Hey," Kurt almost shouted. "I still get my birthday blowjob right? 'Cause, it's like a tradition now. You can't break traditions."

"Yes, Kurt. You can still have your birthday blowjob. But you've got to stay awake long enough for me to get your pants off, okay?" Dave tried not to laugh at the 'oh shiny' pattern of thought that Kurt was taking in his slightly inebriated state. _He is going to swear off wine just like I swore off tequila after my 21st birthday_, Dave thought to himself as he set about unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

"Okay. But yeah," Kurt sighed long and slow. At first Dave had thought that Kurt had managed to fall asleep despite his reassurance that he would get his blowjob. When he looked up, Kurt was absentmindedly running his fingers across his clavicle. "I want you to pin me to the wall. Like press me into it and just…"

Kurt lifted his hand and rolled his wrist around in a 'so on and so forth' gesture. Dave was fairly certain that he had gotten the gist of what Kurt was trying to say to him and he chuckled to himself. Even after over 5 years together, Kurt could still surprise him. He just never knew that Kurt had any inclination to wanting rough sex before.

Sure, they had gotten a little adventurous in the bedroom once they started living together. They had tried a couple of toys together that they had only previously used over Skype and tried at least a dozen positions. This was something completely new though. Dave would definitely have to figure out how to go about this new fantasy of Kurt's to make it safe for the two of them. Nothing wrecks spontaneity like a trip to the ER for hurting yourself during sex.

When Dave looked back up at Kurt, he found that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. He lightly pushed at Kurt's shoulder and called his name softly so as not to jolt him, but Kurt remained in his slightly drunken slumber.

Dave sighed to himself as he worked Kurt's pants open and tried to get them off of Kurt without doing any damage to them. He barely managed to finagle his arms through his shirt without popping any hems. Once Kurt was down to his plain white undershirt and dark blue briefs, Dave pulled the covers back on Kurt's side of the bed and gently rolled him under them. He placed a soft kiss to Kurt's temple and whispered in his ear.

"I'll give you your blowjob in the morning okay?"

Dave thought he heard a muffled 'okay' in return but decided it wasn't worth the effort to try to wake Kurt for an understandable response. He set about picking up Kurt's shoes and dirty clothes and then taking his own off before sliding in behind Kurt. That night, Dave stayed up a little longer while holding Kurt and thinking about the logistics of Kurt's fantasy and wondering if he could give his boyfriend another birthday surprise.

* * *

As Dave predicted, Kurt swears off wine for the foreseeable future in the light of his hangover. He laughed under his breath at his boyfriend knowing that they both have suffered far worse hangovers before but Kurt has always hated them the most out of the two of them.

Kurt thanked him again for the wonderful dinner, even if he can't remember the dessert portion.

"I remember the lemon caper sauce that was on the chicken and the salad with goat cheese. But I can't remember the damn dessert. How is that fair? I can't remember my birthday dessert!"

Dave coddled him for a little while and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind while he made himself a cup of coffee.

"That's a shame. That chocolate-hazelnut torte was to die for." Dave knew it would torture Kurt to bring it up, but he did have a plan that would endear Kurt to him further even after mentioning it.

"Damn," Kurt sighed. "I bet it was good."

Dave was shocked at Kurt's reaction. At any other time Kurt would playfully mourn the loss of the memory of such a dish. Then bargain with and try to cajole Dave into procuring another portion of the dessert so that his memories would be full and untainted.

"Is everything okay?"

Kurt hummed in question before turning to face Dave and smiling softly.

"No- I mean, yes. Everything is fine." Kurt stumbled along in his explanation. "I was just wondering if I did anything embarrassing on the way home last night, since there seems to be a chunk of the evening missing from my recollection."

"Not really. I did have to carry you to bed once I got you in the door." Kurt groaned and thumped his head down on Dave's chest. "You also passed out before you could get your blowjob," Dave ended with a laugh. And this time Kurt's curse wasn't forlorn.

"Damn, I forget dessert _and_ I couldn't stay awake for a blowjob. What is the world coming too?" Kurt quickly looked up at Dave feeling his laughter from their pressed chests even if he couldn't hear it. "Don't say it."

"Well, no one was coming last night." Dave couldn't help himself.

"I told you not to say it, Dave," Kurt huffed as he turned to walk back to the bedroom.

Dave knew that Kurt wasn't mad at him. In all likelihoods, Kurt was in the bathroom prepping to start a shower for the two of them.

"You going to come and join me?" Kurt's voice sounded through the walls of the apartment.

_Yep, I know him well_, Dave thought with a nod to himself and started to make his way back to the bathroom for a belated blowjob.

* * *

Much to his dismay, Dave had to wait 12 days before the opportunity came about to make Kurt's birthday ramblings a reality. Three days after the fantasy was revealed Kurt had to work late, but unfortunately Dave did as well. But the next Thursday proved to work out for the best.

When Kurt called him on his lunch break to inform him that he had a dinner meeting and that Dave would be on his own for the meal, Dave shushed Kurt and insisted that he was a big boy and could handle having dinner alone. After he got off the phone with Kurt, he called the bistro where he took Kurt for his birthday dinner and order a large portion of the chocolate hazelnut torte for him to pick up on his way home. He had his plan started. All he had to do was wait for Kurt to come home and be none the wiser.

* * *

Dave placed the dessert in the fridge as soon as he got home. He made himself a couple of scrambled eggs and some toast for a quick dinner and cleaned up the mess as well. When he looked at the clock, he saw that he had roughly 45 minutes to an hour before Kurt arrived home. Kurt could always be home sooner than he estimated though, so Dave wasted no time in finishing with the set-up of his plan.

He showered to get the city smell off of his skin and dressed in a simple tank top and basketball shorts sans underwear. Kurt didn't specify in his drunkenness about his stubble so Dave forwent shaving thinking that if Kurt's fantasy were to happen he would probably like it as realistic as possible. And Dave hated shaving in the evening.

He brought the lube with him from his bedside table and put it on the small table they kept by the door for their keys and Kurt's bags. Then he moved to relax in front of the TV waiting for the jingle of Kurt's keys in the lock to prompt him to move. It didn't take much channel surfing to see that there wasn't much on. Dave hated watching baseball considering all he was doing now at work was inputting the game stats into his works database and it was either that or mindless Two & a Half Men episode repeats.

Soon he heard the telltale of Kurt pressing his keys into the lock. Dave hastily turned off the TV and approached the door. He glanced to make sure the lube was on the further side of their key bowl so that Kurt wouldn't see it immediately upon entering. The anticipation was causing Dave's cock to start to swell. The skin started to pull taunt but still hanging down and mostly camouflaged by his baggy shorts. The door opened as if in slow motion for Dave.

"Dave, I'm ho-," Kurt started to call while tossing his keys into the bowl. The words were left in his throat as Dave swiftly closed the door and pulled Kurt into firm kiss.

Dave backed Kurt carefully against the door and heard Kurt whimper in need. He wrapped his fingers around the shoulder strap of Kurt's bag and gently placed it underneath the table as he nipped along Kurt's jawline. Dave didn't move harshly but he did move with purpose; claiming Kurt's skin under his lips and teeth, controlling the actions that normally Kurt would make.

He started at the top of Kurt's shirt and swiftly thumbed open the buttons and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Kurt pulled back to break the kiss and pull his own undershirt over his head as Dave kept his hands low working on Kurt belt and slacks.

Once Kurt's pants pooled at his ankles, Dave sunk down to his knees. He grabbed and lifted Kurt's feet one at time to discard his shoes and socks to work the pants the rest of the way off.

"Turn around," Dave said with a gravelly voice. His big palms forced Kurt's hips to rotate before his feet could turn.

Dave looked up from his place kneeling behind Kurt to see that his boyfriend had placed his hands just under shoulder level and had leaned forward to brace himself against the door. Dave began to evilly think about what he would need to do to get Kurt to completely fall and slump against the door.

He placed a hand on each of Kurt's ass cheeks and separated them quickly. Kurt tilted his hips forward on instinct but when not finding any friction, he moaned and Dave smirked. His hands were on the edge of perfectly firm and unnecessarily rough.

Dave brought his lips close to Kurt and puckered his lips to blow cool air up and down his crack. At Kurt's answering shiver, Dave blew air twice more over him before reaching out with his hot tongue to slide over Kurt's entrance.

Dave moved his hands to Kurt's hips when his knees started to buckle and kept his boyfriend upright. He stood to add a little of his weight to Kurt's and to let him feel his presence and give Kurt some assurance and strength.

He dropped his shorts and pulled his tank top off as he reached for the lube. Once his index finger was covered, he immediately pushed it completely into Kurt. Kurt let out a string of expletives and rocked his hips back and forth, not needing Dave to wait for him to get used to the intrusion.

"How rough do you want this?" Dave pressed himself fully against Kurt. He let his thick erection graze and press under Kurt's ass as he moved his finger in and out of his hole at a steady cadence.

"Not too-," Kurt gasped when Dave brought his mouth to Kurt's neck and started to kiss and suck hard at the muscles and tendon that were straining where his neck met his shoulder. "Gah, Dave. That's perfect. Just keep doing that, please."

Dave started to angle his singular finger every time he reached the rim of Kurt's hole on the outward stroke, widening it slightly more and more around his digit. And spurred on by Kurt's insistence, Dave reached back over for the lube again. He squeezed some of the cold lubricant directly onto his cock and hissed at the sensation but was secretly thankful for the edge that it helped to take off of his arousal.

The first time they had had sex they had been over generous and used three fingers to stretch Kurt. But being able to live together gave them the knowledge that Kurt only needed two and they both liked the tighter sleeve that provided for Dave. Working only one finger and softening and teasing his hole as much as possible was a risk and Dave didn't want to actually hurt Kurt in any way.

"Are you okay with this?" Dave asked against Kurt's neck. "I need you. Please say this is okay. Please?"

Dave felt Kurt arch his back and push against Dave's finger. Kurt's right hand had turned into a fist on the door and he lightly punched it because the tension in him needed an escape. The door rattled a little against the jamb.

"Yes," Kurt hissed through his gritted teeth.

Dave wiped the excess lube from his finger under the edge of Kurt's ass where it met his right thigh and placed both hands on Kurt's hips. He dragged his cock up and down the crease of his ass, barely catching his tip along the slightly flared edge of Kurt's hole.

Kurt thumped his head on the door in frustration and caused it to bang against the frame once more. He whined when Dave withdrew his body and with it his heat.

"Come over here. We don't want to break the door down." Dave manhandled Kurt a little to turn him to face him once more and with the spin pressed him towards the solid wall. Their bodies slid alongside each other while Dave hitched Kurt's left leg up and around his waist.

Dave listened as Kurt let out a small string of curses and reached down to stroke his own cock. He pressed forward and trapped Kurt's hand between their bellies as he started to lead his cock into Kurt. It took several tries but he slowly was able to get the head of his cock to breech Kurt's hole. Both men breathed in sharply through their teeth; Dave because of the vice-like grip, Kurt because of the immense pressure that bordered the line between pain and pleasure perfectly.

"I need to lift your other leg. Can you handle that?" Dave was breathing in an erratic pattern due to trying to force himself to stay still inside of Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head up and down once and pressed back with his shoulders to offer better leverage for Dave to lift his weight. Dave hooked his left hand around the back of Kurt's thigh and tugged it up and around his waist. The movement jarred Dave into Kurt further and both men gasped before stilling for a moment.

"Dave," Kurt started but was forced to take a deep breath and work some saliva back into his dry mouth. "I need- I need you to start moving or something here."

Dave nodded and muttered a couple of word in affirmation. He readjusted his hands and gripped Kurt under his ass. He leaned his torso back so that his hips were the main part of contact with Kurt's body and so that he could move into a position that would allow him to thrust into Kurt.

Kurt took the moment of being separated to work his hand back up and down his own cock from where it had been pinned between them. He threw his head back and it hit the wall with a dull thud. When Dave made the first withdrawal, Kurt's head listed to the side and his eye squeezed shut.

"Kurt, I need you to look at me. I-," Dave couldn't finish. Kurt's turned his head to stare at him and Dave leaned forward to kiss him. He pushed back in fully as their lips met and he swallowed the whine that started in Kurt's throat.

When he pulled back from the kiss, Dave trailed his lips along Kurt's jaw and down to his neck. He rested his head upon Kurt's shoulder and made sure his grip on Kurt's ass was firm.

The pattern and rhythm of his thrusts was tremulous at first with both of them trying to figure out what they could manage in this new position. Kurt dismissed the nervous energy first.

"Remember our first time?" Kurt's voice was breathy with his arousal. At Dave's mumbled understanding he continued. "Do you remember what I said to you after I came?"

Dave lifted his head and nipped at Kurt's ear. "You want me to use you?"

He moved his mouth back down to the tender area he had abused with his mouth when Kurt first walked into the door. He scraped his teeth on the reddening skin and latched onto it tight and pulled it into his mouth. By the time they would wake up in the morning, Dave was sure the area would be a huge purple and blue mess. It didn't seem that Kurt minded though. His boyfriend's gasps and minute thrusts back into Dave told him he was doing what Kurt wanted.

Dave moved swiftly out of Kurt and plunged deeply back in. The wail that Kurt released had Dave thinking that there wasn't any way that at least one of their neighbors hadn't heard them by now.

"You need to be a little quitter, baby. I don't think they heard you in Chinatown." Dave smirked to himself and started to set a faster pace that began to unwind his self-control.

"You jerk," Kurt huffed with a small laugh that turned into a moan. "Right there, baby. God, yes! Harder!"

Dave kissed Kurt hard while he adjusted his stance. He separated his legs and pushed one out further behind him and the other he brought closer to the wall so that he looked like he was in a partial lunge. He resurrected the fast pace that he had before his position change and dove headlong into chasing Kurt's orgasm and his own.

Kurt's knuckles dragged across lower portion of Dave's stomach. Dave listened to Kurt's breath hitch and his moans were a symphony. Then Kurt started the staccato chant of "Fuckfuckfuck" and Dave threw his head back and allowed his orgasm start to crest.

He felt the scorching heat of Kurt's come landing as high as the top of his navel before it started to cool. Five more thrust was all he took before he pinned Kurt completely to wall and used it to support himself. His knees felt shaky and he wasn't quite sure how to unmold his hands from Kurt's ass just yet. And that thought sent him to a more relaxed state as he started to laugh loud and brightly.

"Mind sharing with the rest of the class, Dave?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that I didn't think this whole thing all the way through." He pulled back to face Kurt. His boyfriend's eyes were glossy, but in a way that spoke of love and being sated instead of mournful tears, and he looked confused. "I got the position right and all that. I just forgot about the… Dismount."

Kurt laughed just as brightly as Dave had and unhooked his right leg from around Dave's waist. Slowly Dave pulled out from Kurt and they untangled their limbs.

"Okay." Kurt said while he and Dave continued to lean against each other, still using the wall as support. "I say we lean on each other till we get to the shower. Then we lean on each so we can try to get clean. And then bed and cuddles because that was awesome and I know I'm going to be sore in the morning."

"I have something that might make it better?" Dave suggested. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Dave as they started to make their way back to the bedroom. "I _may have_ picked up a piece of that chocolate-hazelnut torte you couldn't remember from your birthday on the way home. And it _might_ be sitting in the fridge waiting for you to devour it."

"Okay, new plan." Kurt's eyes shone with excitement. "I start the shower. You bring the torte and a fork to the bedroom. Super-fast shower, then bed _and_ cake with cuddles."

"Deal."

Later, after their shower and the last bite of chocolate had been licked from the fork Kurt sighed as Dave wrapped himself around his boyfriend. Dave felt Kurt card his fingers through Dave's still damp hair.

"What was that heavy sigh for?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"I used to daydream about coming home and you doing that. It's kinda weird but my idle fantasy wasn't anywhere close. I feel like I need to work on my creativity with regards to it."

Dave turned his head from where it was pillowed on Kurt's chest and looked up through his lashes. He smiled softly before surging up to kiss Kurt once more on the mouth. They both hummed slightly into the kiss and relaxed down to fall asleep and wait for the sore muscles the morning would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Dave's 24th Birthday, January 2018**

Dave hated Wednesday's in general. He had finally moved up from his almost intern-like job at the agency of inputting stats and data for potential athletes to working directly under one of their top agents. A couple of their clients even expressed interest in Dave handling their contracts, which he was told could happen within a year if he kept up the progress he had been making and keeping his connections tight and friendly.

The bad part about Wednesday was that every other week, something seemed to go wrong. A client would have been arrested, the printer would catch fire, or a dozen other crazy things and his day would be suffering filled.

He had taken to getting up earlier than normal on those fated days. A good part of the time he was in the offices before everyone else and he could get several things off his to-do list before 'it' hit the fan. 'It' was never good news if it came on a Wednesday.

Dave kissed Kurt on his temple and watched him snuggle back into the thick down duvet before he walked out with his shoes in hand. He stopped by their kitchen to pop a bagel into the toaster and put on his shoes while he waited. By 5:30, Dave was walking out of their building and munching on his bagel while he walked down to his train.

* * *

Dave would be the first to admit he sometimes had an issue connecting dates in his mind. He knew that today was Wednesday the 17th. He also knew that his birthday was the 17th. But in the chaos that was the agency landing two new and big name clients and all the paperwork and phone calls that entailed, his mind didn't allow him to connect the two.

It wasn't until he was reading through a new version of their standard contract for a few of their new clients that brought everything into focus for him. His dad had called while he was on a late lunch break to wish him a happy birthday. And while Dave thanked him profusely he had to make attempts to get off the phone with his dad lest he be stuck there for an hour chatting and something went wrong in the office.

Paul had understood and simply told his son to call this weekend whenever he had the chance. Dave furrowed his brows at that knowing that normally it was much harder to get his father off the phone. He had to dismiss it as soon as the thought came though because no sooner did he end the call than the 'Wednesday Curse' struck the company. A mousey haired intern knocked on his door and warned him that the email systems as well as the scanning programs were all down.

Dave glanced at the clock on the corner of his monitor. _3:45pm. Shit._

He knew this would mean having to stay late for some reason or another. So he unlocked his phone once more and dialed Kurt. They were both so used to the crazy things that happened on the same day that they had taken to not planning anything on Wednesdays… Ever!

Dave noticed that he didn't have any notifications on his phone for his voicemail or his texts and thought it extremely odd. Even though he had gotten up before Kurt, there was no way that Kurt would let him go this long on his birthday without contacting him. He shook the matter from his mind. There had to be a reason.

_I think he actually has a fitting scheduled today for some people, _Dave thought again with a nod.

He pulled up Kurt's name and his call went straight to voicemail. That clenched it for Dave; if Kurt was meeting with clients he would turn his phone off. He left his normal, "Guess what? It's a Wednesday!" message and went about finishing the proofing of the contract, making sure every i was dotted and every initial and signature were in the right place.

Now though, he would have to wait until the system was back up and running to input it into the appropriate files. And on top of that, it would be slowed because of everyone else doing the exact same thing to be able to leave work as soon as possible.

Two hours later he pulled his phone to him again and this time sent Kurt a text.

**Dave:** There is no telling when I will get out of here tonight. I will call you when I am on my way home. I love you and hope you had a good day with your clients!

* * *

Finally at 6:45 the system was back up and running smoothly, if a little slower than normal. Thankfully not that many people were left that needed to access and input contracts, so Dave got to leave work before his stomach started to seriously protest its missing dinner.

Once he was on street level and walking to the nearest subway station, Dave called Kurt again to let him know he was on his way home at last. Kurt's phone rang five times before it switched automatically to his voicemail greeting.

Dave sighed and left a short message that he was finally on his way home and couldn't wait to see him.

Through the train ride, Dave's mind bounced around trying to place the reason why Kurt hadn't contacted him today. _It was his birthday for goodness sakes._ Kurt never forgot a special day or occasion. And while they didn't always try to 'break the bank' for one another, they still showed each other their appreciation and love.

As he walked towards their building, Dave kept trying to justify Kurt's silence today. He began to wonder if Kurt had to go out of the city for something or had his own long day planned that Dave couldn't remember.

_Had they talked about his birthday? Had they already made plans to celebrate it over the weekend?_ He couldn't remember and it ate at the back of his brain all the way to their apartment door.

When Dave opens the door he is struck silent in shock. Their living room has been transformed. The coffee table is nowhere in sight and in its place is several brightly colored blankets and a few of the throw pillows from the couch are splayed across the floor. There is even their picnic basket set out, though he isn't sure why when he sees what he thinks is Thai food containers and bamboo chopsticks.

_Maybe Kurt was going for that aesthetic thing again_, Dave thought.

He set down his keys and bag in their normal spots and kicked off his shoes quietly while listening for any sounds from Kurt. Shortly after, he heard a muffled curse coming from the kitchen. He peaked his head around the corner and found Kurt struggling with a wine key and a half-broken cork.

"Need some help," Dave asked suddenly.

"Jesus, Dave!" Kurt yelped and Dave couldn't help but chuckle at watching Kurt practically leap three feet in the air.

"So what's all this?" Dave waved his hand towards Kurt and then back to the living room-come-picnic.

"This is your birthday dinner. You didn't think that I forgot did you?" Dave's face must have shown his earlier thoughts. "Oh Dave! I didn't forget. Out of the two of us, it would be you who forgot your birthday."

"I did actually. Up until Dad called me on his lunch break this afternoon. I just didn't put two and two together for some reason today." Dave felt Kurt move in and give him a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Come on. It's not a picnic in the park since you have the unfortunate luck of having a birthday in January, but I did my best. I even got you that rice noodle thing you love so much."

Dave smiled as he watched Kurt fold himself down onto the pile of blankets. Kurt started to separate the chopsticks and set the food into two different piles for them to eat. Then Kurt poured the wine into a couple of glasses for them.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked as he walked up to the blankets himself.

"The cork broke and now there are little pieces of it in the wine. So just be careful when you take a sip."

Dave laughed as he walked back to the kitchen. He came out with a straw and made a gesture for the glass in Kurt's hand. He dipped the straw into the wine over the piece of cork and then pressed his thumb to the top of the straw. He handed Kurt back the glass and reached for a napkin, in which he let the cork and the few drops of wine rest till the end of their meal.

"What would I ever do without you, huh?"

"Well, possibly chewing on a piece of wine cork. Other than that…," Dave trailed off with an amused look on his face while Kurt reached over and offered a small, indignant smack to Dave's shoulder.

Dinner was delicious to Dave; even his rice noodles that Kurt turned his nose up to. Dave even managed to get Kurt to eat a fortune cookie with the excuse that, "It's my birthday so you should do whatever makes me happy."

Kurt complained lightly about how the cookies weren't even Chinese let alone Thai food and it felt like he had cardboard in his mouth.

"It probably tastes better than cork?" Dave offered earning him another smack to his shoulder. "Hey. What is this? 'Beat Dave on his birthday' Day?"

"No. It's not." Kurt said with a sly smile. "Not unless you want it to be."

They both burst with laughter at the innuendo.

"I do have a gift for you, but you need to sit on the couch for it." Kurt continued after their laughter had died down.

Dave shuffled over to sit on the couch while Kurt rearranged their 'picnic' and moved the leftover food and glasses out of the way. It was a nervous energy that radiated off of Kurt and unsettled Dave a small bit.

"Okay," Kurt started, still on his knees and reaching for something under the couch that Dave couldn't see.

"Are you alright, Kurt?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous." Kurt wiggled a little to get more comfortable and cleared his throat. "Okay.

"Dave." Kurt put his hands on top of Dave's knees. "First off, happy birthday."

"Thank you." Dave hoped his small smile would calm his nervous boyfriend.

"You're welcome." Kurt seemed to relax through the unnecessary pleasantries. "Now, this shouldn't come as a surprise exactly, but maybe it will."

"Oh man." Dave started to breath heavily. "You aren't breaking up with me are you?"

"Jesus, Dave! Shut up! And stop interrupting me! _I am trying to ask you to marry me you idiot!_" Kurt's eyes flashed and then softened as his words finally registered in Dave's mind. "Now… David Karofsky. Will you be my husband?"

Dave sat with his mouth half open as Kurt brought a small velvet box out from its hiding spot and opened it. He didn't even bother looking at the ring. Instead he slid off the couch and pressed a firm kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I take it this means 'yes'?"

"I, I-," Dave stuttered. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you Kurt Hummel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Small Moments on a Special Day in August Through the Years**

**2022**

"I will never understand why parents go crazy on their kid's first birthday." Santana was currently picking her way through the veggie tray.

"It's because we feel the need to celebrate the fact that we survived a year of sleepless night, napalm diapers, and ear infections. Let us have our joy, you old harpy." Kurt smiled through his retort. "Just you wait until you pop your spawn out. By the time you reach a year, you'll want a party too!"

"God, I hope Melanie absorbs Dave's personality instead of yours," She muttered while rubbing her dissented belly before shoving another carrot stick in her mouth.

"Just you wait, Tana. We already decided that the next one will be mine!" Kurt laughed at the shock on her face.

"The world cannot handle another Kurt Hummel."

"Good thing he or she will be a _Karofsky-Hummel_ then, huh?"

"Gah. I'm going to see if there's a small child I can make cry. You're too sickening to be around right now."

"Love you too, Tana!"

**2027**

"Never again, Kurt! Never again!" Dave was adamant in his vow after putting Melanie to bed for the night.

Their daughter wanted to invite all of her friends from last year's kindergarten class and all the kids from her summer daycare for her birthday "at the cheesy mouse place".

Dave, of course, didn't think it would be an issue thinking that parents would want to stay and see all the fun too. And how wrong he had been. He and Kurt had ended up running an event much like a 'drop and shop' with close to 20 kids between the two of them. Each one begging for more tokens and help playing a certain game and "I need to potty" and a rousing chorus of "I'm hungry" several times.

"At least she liked her new T shirt," Kurt tried to softened Dave's ire.

Melanie had begged that night to wear her new "I'm going to be a big sister" shirt to bed and neither had the heart to deny her when she looked so happy about it.

"Yeah, she was a happy little girl today. That's what matter, huh?"

"It's not the only thing that matters. But it does help to know she is happy and excited."

**2031**

Dave dusted his hands off after arranging the last bit of bedding into the overly big hamster cage in Melanie's room. He had put it together while Kurt took their now 10 year old daughter out for her first real manicure, pedicure, and facial and their son took a nap. Now all he had to do was relocate the pet hedgehog she had been asking for into his new habitat.

The scrappy and overly hyper little creature had been scuffling in his cardboard transporting box for the last hour while Dave finished placing the bedding and cardboard tubes in place. He quickly and gently deposited the odd looking animal into the cage when he heard Kurt's car pull into their driveway. He grabbed all the trash in the room before hiding it in the bottom of the trashcan and met the two of them at the door.

"Did you have fun, Lanie?"

His daughter's eyes were bright and happy.

"Yes, I did. Papa even let me choose my own color for my toes. See?" She lifted her right foot and twisted it back and forth for Dave to see the vivid purple with silver glitter.

"Very nice, sweetie. Listen you have one more present. It's in your room. Why don't you go check it out?"

It didn't take long before the sound of their daughter's excited squeal made its way through the house.

"I think she likes him," Kurt deadpanned.

"I also think she probably woke Benjamin. It's a good thing he doesn't need much in way of a nap anymore."

Kurt nodded while they both still faced the direction of their kid's bedrooms.

"I love you." Kurt said simply with his head turn to look at him.

Dave leaned closer to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew him close. "I love you too."


End file.
